leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Graves
}} Abilities Each of Graves's basic attacks consumes 1 Shell and sprays 4 pellets in a cone. spray 8 pellets over a 50% wider cone. Enemies hit take % AD|AD}} physical damage plus AD}}|a third of that damage}} damage for every pellet that hit them beyond the first. |description2 = Pellets stop at the first enemy unit or structure they hit, meaning Graves is not guaranteed to hit his primary target. Each pellet will apply on-hit effects but enemies will only suffer on-hit effects once per Shell. Non-champion units hit by more than one pellet are . |description3 = Graves's gun, Destiny, holds up to 2 Shells. After using all of his Shells or sitting on one Shell for 4 seconds without attacking, Graves will reload, which takes seconds during which he . The reload timer is reduced by % for every |1% for every % bonus attack speed}}}}, for a minimum reload timer of . |targeting = New Destiny is a self-buff ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Graves' basic attack can be affected by in that he will shoot his pellets in a random direction, not including his target's. This means Graves can still deal damage to nearby targets. * Graves' in-game attack speed displays his reload timer, in the form of - |Based on bonus attack speed.}} reloads per second. This may be a bug. ** It can be observed using a build with sufficient attack speed that his reload timer no longer improves (presumed to be maximum attack speed) that his maximum attack speed remains 2.5, as it takes approximately 2 seconds to perform both the two attacks and reload. As displayed in his innate tooltip - seconds of the 2 second observation is spent reloading, meaning the two attacks occur at 0.4 second intervals (i.e. 2.5 attack speed). ** It is currently unknown is also reflects his base attack speed, or whether it only represents his reload speed. From observation, at level 1 with minimal bonus attack speed his rate of fire is not one attack every seconds - which would imply that his base attack speed is higher than his reload timer. * On-attack effects, e.g. and , occur when Graves performs the attack regardless of his unique attack conditions. ** 's "primary target" is the person Graves decares his attack against and the secondary bolts adhere to the item's standard rules, similar to when uses the item during . . It is possible for one of the targets of Runaan's Hurricane to be hit by one of the '''pellets'.'' * causes each of Graves' pellets to apply on-hit effects twice. * One-use on-hit effects are applied to the first pellet per shell to hit an enemy, e.g. . * Bonus critical damage does not increase the damage of each pellet, but instead increases the number of pellets fired, with adding 2 extra pellets to critical strikes. ** Bonus critical damage from runes also grant additional pellets on a critical strike, with 12.5% or more granting 1 extra pellet, and 37.5% or more granting 2 extra pellets. * Structures will intercept pellets as with any other target and can take damage from multiple pellets . * Units that take modified damage, such as Wards, can only be damaged by one pellet per attack and will not intercept additional pellets. * Given the right circumstances, pellets can go around and beyond the intended target, damaging other enemies. * Critical strike empowered attacks will trigger on-crit effects on each pellet (e.g. and . |video=Graves IVideo }} Graves fires a round in the target direction that deals physical damage to all enemies it passes through and leaves behind a powder trail. |description2 = After 2 seconds or upon impact with a structure or terrain, the round detonates, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a wide perpendicular area and in a reverse wave along the powder trail. |leveling = |leveling2 = bonus AD)}}| bonus AD)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 950 |targeting = End of the Line is a pass-through skill shot. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = |video=Graves QVideo }} Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and briefly them upon impact, and creating a cloud of smoke for 4 seconds that applies of outside the area to all enemies within. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Smoke Screen is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and the slow, but not the sight reduction. |additional = |video=Graves WVideo }} Graves dashes in the target direction, reloading one Shell and gaining and for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. |description2 = Each pellet reduces Quickdraw's cooldown by seconds upon impact with an enemy. Furthermore, any damage dealt against non-minions will also refresh Quickdraw's bonus resistances. |description3 = Quickdraw resets Graves's autoattack timer. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |range = 425 |targeting = Quickdraw is a linear dash ability with a self-buff component. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video=Graves EVideo }} Graves fires an explosive shell in the target direction, dealing physical damage to every non-champion enemy it passes through, as well as the first enemy champion it collides with, while also dashing in the opposite direction. |description2 = After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range, the shell explodes, dealing 80% of its original damage in a cone. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Collateral Damage is a collision linear skill shot with a conic pass-through area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = single, aoe |spelleffects-single = The Impact component |spelleffects-aoe = The Explosion component |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from both parts of the ability. They do not prevent the shell from detonating. |additional = * Enemies hit directly by the shell are not dealt damage from the subsequent explosion. * Minions and monsters in the shell path take damage equal to what a champion would when being directly hit, though they do not set off the explosion itself. |video=Graves RVideo }} References cs:Graves de:Graves es:Graves fr:Graves pl:Graves pt-br:Graves ru:Грейвз zh:格雷福斯 Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Dash champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion